Beifong Legacy (Legado Beifong)
by KainTheOne
Summary: Simplemente una teoría que explica quién es Lin Beifong y cuál podría ser su origen.


La calle estaba completamente vacía, la gente había huido de la lluvia, ni siquiera un water bender podría soportar tal tormenta.

Los pies de Toph se congelaban, el frío le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus piernas y sin embargo, no dejaba de correr, tenía que encontrar a la niña a como diera lugar.

-Desearía poder usar mi sentido sísmico, pero toda esta agua interfiere un poco.

Seguiría buscando, incluso si lo hacía sola, no quería que nadie más supiera, que nadie se enterara de que la niña se había escapado. ¿Qué clase de jefa de policía permitía que una pequeña niña escapara de su propia casa?  
Demasiada vergüenza como para que no terminara pateando algunos traseros por la impotencia que, en lo profundo de su corazón ocultaba como orgullo.

Pero se preguntaba, lo hacía mientras buscada en cada uno de los callejones y rincones más ocultos de Republic City…

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por la niña? ¿Realmente era para mantener su reputación como la mejor earth bender de todos los tiempos?...

O realmente estaba preocupada por el bienestar de la pequeña, quien había perdido a su familia apenas días antes…

-¿Realmente me la renacuaja, se parece a mí? ¿Justo como "pies ligeros" dijo?

Se detuvo repentinamente.

-En el fondo… ¿me veo a mi misma reflejada en la mocosa?

Toph tornó su rostro hacia el cielo, las gotas de lluvia fría rodaban por su cara…

-Esa niña y yo no nos parecemos en nada ¡en nada!

Recuerdos de su primera infancia comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza, el estar prácticamente recluida en aquella casa gigante, que aunque grande, no se podía comparar con lo inmenso de el mundo, al cual había sido impedida no por su ceguera, sino por el amor de sus padres, ese amor sobreprotector, por ese amor prácticamente la enjaularon un buen tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por las peleas y posteriormente su encuentro con el Avatar, tal vez habría explotado en cualquier momento.

-No permitiré que nadie más sienta esa soledad a tan temprana edad…

Beifong cerró los puños con fuerza y decisión y comenzó a correr de nuevo, en ese momento, escuchó una voz que le llamaba… ¿o fue su imaginación?

Continuó corriendo. 

-¡Toph Beifong! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Al fin reconoció la voz que le llamaba, era Katara que la había seguido hasta ese lugar.

Toph no se detuvo y siguió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de donde provenía la voz amiga.

-Toph, detente, ¡espera! No te vayas, te ayudaré a buscar a la niña.

-No es asunto tuyo Katara, y ahora mismo no estoy para platicar contigo sobre mis asuntos.

-¡Pero Toph!

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme Señora "Siempre-me-meto-dónde-no-me-importa"?

Toph se detuvo y Katara al fin le alcanzó.

-No puedes sentirla con las vibraciones de la tierra ¿cierto? Yo puedo contener la lluvia para que no toque la tierra en determinada área. Como un techo...

La maestra tierra y metal suspiró y soltando el aire con ademán orgulloso dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que también podrías intentar gritar más fuerte que yo, pero eso es imposible ¿cierto?

Katara sonrió y Toph no lo podía ver, pero al ser amigos durante tanto tiempo, podía adivinar qué gesto probablemente tendría, así que sonrió de igual manera, todo parecía tener mejor aspecto.

Las dos benders sondearon cada rincón, cada callejón, cada parte de la ciudad lo más cuidadosamente posible, mientras Katara contenía el agua, Toph usaba su tierra control para sentir las vibraciones, pero cada intento era infructuoso, no había resultados positivos y se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad.  
Tanto que, la preocupación de la Jefa crecía, directamente proporcional a la noche, que parecía avanzar tan rápidamente, todo estaba oscuro y Katara tenía algunos problemas de visibilidad.

-Tendré que ir a conseguir algo para poder iluminar el camino, no puedo ver nada… 

-Ah, has perdido tu toque ¿verdad Katara? Esto no te habría pasado en días pasados, cuando tenías un plan para todo.  
Dijo burlonamente la metal-bender. 

-Tal vez también debería llamar a Aang, Sokka… incluso Zuko podría… 

-De ninguna manera!, suficiente he permitido que tú te entrometas en esto como para que los demás dejen sus propios asuntos, esto es cosa mía, y seguiré buscando incluso si no me acompañas.

-Por supuesto que no seguirás sola, porque tienes razón, suficiente me he entrometido en esto como para dejarlo ahora, solo iré a buscar una antorcha, mientras tanto sigue buscando, te alcanzaré mas tarde.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Toph. –Me internaré hacia el bosque, lo más probable es que esté ahí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Intuición de maestro tierra- Dijo orgullosa.

-¿Intuición? Te has juntado demasiado con mi hermano- Dijo Katara mientras se alejaba en busca de algo para iluminar el camino.

Se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, conforme se acercaba a lo más profundo del bosque, Toph no lo notaba por obvias razones, pero podían escucharse sonidos que corresponden a la fauna del bosque que solo aparece bajo el cobijo de la noche. El aroma del ambiente también había cambiado, la lluvia antes incesante, ahora daba paso a una bruma casi fantasmal, mientras que el frío se hacía más insoportable.

-Aun no está lo suficientemente seca la tierra como para usar mi control, pero algo se podrá hacer…

Se colocó en posición de monta, ambos pies separados a la altura de los hombros, flexionando las rodillas, como si estuviera sentada en una silla invisible. Levantó su pie y con un movimiento conciso golpeó la tierra húmeda. Las ondas se expandieron a travesando el terreno irregular, chocando contra las raíces de los gigantescos y ancestrales árboles, contra rocas en lo más profundo de la tierra e incluso, llegando a percibir a algunos animales que viven dentro de ella, en sus madrigueras y sus…

-¡Cueva! ¡Una cueva! Y está cerca, debe estar ahí…

De repente, un estruendo hizo estremecer la tierra, un sonido bajo que llegaba a las piernas de la maestra tierra.

-Oh no ¡un derrumbe! ¡Maldición! ¿Pisé demasiado fuerte?

Toph comenzó su trayecto hacia el lugar de donde se originó el sonido, al estar cerca del lugar, escuchó ahora, un grito agudo y prologado, estaba segura de que era la pequeña niña y que lo más probable era que estuviera herida.  
Al fin se encontraba a la entrada de la cueva, la cual estaba bloqueada por una gran masa de piedras, que fueron removidas inmediatamente y con gran facilidad por la maestra tierra, despejando así la entrada a la cueva.

La cueva tenía muchos caminos, desviaciones y túneles, parecía más un laberinto, pero no era gran problema para Toph, ya que estaba más que familiarizada con lugares como ese, por la vivencia que muchos años atrás, cuando era niña… bueno, esa anécdota que todo mundo sabe acerca de los tejones topo.

Toph decidió usar su tierra control para abrirse camino y llegar lo más rápido hacia donde había sentido a la niña, pero descartó la idea que al principio arecía buena, porque, en el estado en el que estaba la cueva, lo más seguro era que provocaría otro derrumbe, esta vez con consecuencias mortales, así que continuó su camino tal y como lo había empezado, total que podía sentir que estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Al llegar al lugar, percibió a la niña en una esquina, siendo acorralada por un sr muchísimo más grande que ella.  
Un tejón topo.  
Esa era una escena que claramente reconocía.

Acorralada por la gran criatura, la pequeña no dejaba de gimotear y llorar, tenía miedo, pero el animal no tenía intenciones de lastimarla, no estaba furioso o molesto, sólo estaba curioso por el ser pequeño y tembloroso que yacía en el piso.  
Toph sabía que la niña estaba asustada, ella misma lo había estado en su momento, y eso la confundía, no sabía si intervenir y rescatar a la niña o dejar que la situación avanzara hasta que algo pasara.

-Esa niña tendrá que hacerse fuerte, quiero ayudarla, pero tiene que aprender.

La mujer se quedó parada cerca de ambos seres vivientes, esperando cualquier reacción que pareciera peligrosa, en caso de que el tejón topo actuara de forma violenta, estaba lista para hacer algo al respecto, pero esperaría al momento correcto, no antes.

La niña seguía lloriqueando, Toph, un poco desesperada por esto, le gritó: 

-¡¿De qué tienes miedo?! ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Levántate de donde estás y mira fijamente a ese animal! ¡Dale la cara y demuestra que no le temes!

La pequeña niña no dejaba de quejarse, parecía estar herida, dos franjas teñidas de rojo segregaban sangre la cual corría por su mejilla y algunos raspones le marcaban la piel, pero no parecían de gravedad. Toph estuvo a punto de ir por ella, pero quería ver la valía de la niña, ya se iba desesperando.

-¡Has huido de la estancia en la que te puse, escapaste de ese lugar a una zona que ni siquiera conoces, te adentraste a un bosque en el que nunca habías estado y te refugiaste en una cueva oscura en la que ninguna persona normal se habría aventurado a entrar!  
Te has quedado sin padres… y aun así has sobrevivido tanto tiempo… Entonces ¿por qué tienes miedo de un ser que no te hará el más mínimo daño? ¡Vamos levántate!

La niña se limpió las lágrimas con sus pequeñas y mugrientas manos, que lo único que hicieron fue embarrar lodo en su pequeño rostro.

-Sé que eres valiente y fuerte mocosa ¡Demuéstramelo ahora!

La niña se puso de pie poco a poco, insegura y temblorosa, al fin se pudo mantener en pie, pero se tambaleó por un momento, sea por el frío o el cansancio, cayó de nuevo al piso, pero en vez de comenzar a llorar, se puso de pie de nuevo. Se acercó poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba el gran animal, y con inseguridad tocó la trompa del tejón topo.

-¡Sin miedo!- gritó Toph.

El animal olfateó a la pequeña, le resopló en la cara y al no percibir ningún miedo de parte de la niña se alejó de ambas, porque los animales pueden hacer eso, sienten las verdaderas intenciones de una persona, las emociones y los sentimientos, y responden dependiendo de estas.

La cría soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver alejarse al animal, aunque aun no dejaba de estremecerse.

-¿Ves? Nada qué temer. Ahora ven aquí, en donde estoy yo.

La chiquilla se acercó a Toph con la cabeza baja, sabía que era muy probable que recibiera una reprimenda de parte de la mujer policía, ahora sí que con toda seguridad, se diría que tenía miedo.  
Más insegura que antes, se colocó en frete de Toph, hubo un momento de silencio.

Toph se arrodilló, y quedando a la altura de la niña, le abrazó fuertemente, el cuerpecito de la cría se estremecía ante tal inesperado acto, sin embargo no deseaba despegarse de ella.  
Toph, al sentir el palpitar del pequeño corazón, le abrazó aun más fuerte, tomó la cabeza de la niña y la estrechó contra la suya propia, sintiendo así el tibio fluir de las lágrimas y la sangre que empezaba a secarse en la mejilla de la pequeña mientras pensaba…

"Me estoy haciendo débil"

-Vamos -Dijo Toph, mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie, tomó de la mano a la mocosa y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la cueva. Durante el trayecto, la niña se tropezó varias veces, a lo que Toph le decía:

-No trates de ver por dónde vas. Siente la tierra en tus pies y no te harán falta luces para caminar a través de la oscuridad.

Poco a poco se había acostumbrado al terreno y caminaba sin problemas y Toph pensaba en que había tenido razón la primera vez que había visto a la niña y que el brazalete de meteorito no le había fallado –Esa niña- pensaba –Realmente será algo… algún día…

Llegando a la salida de la cueva, Toph sintió el cálido golpe de la luz del sol contra su rostro, lo que indicaba que empezaba a amanecer. Y de esta manera dieron curso hacia la ciudad, ella y la renacuaja… "la renacuaja" "la mocosa" "la pequeña" "la cría"… Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que Toph ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle el nombre…

-Oye niña... –vaciló un poco, Toph tragó saliva. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La pequeña niña miró a Toph, notó que un especie de estupor que marcaba el rostro de la mujer, al ver esta reacción, sin querer soltó una risilla; ver a una mujer tan ruda, teniendo una reacción de ese tipo le causó gracia.

-¡No te rías niña! Esto es serio, no puedo seguir llamándote con adjetivos y sustantivos, es molesto, problemático y cansa ¿sabes? Así que dímelo o tendré que ponerte uno yo misma y sou demasiado cruel con eso de los apodos y los sobrenombres.

La niña borró la sonrisita de su rostro y bajó el rostro hacía el suelo

-¿Entonces niña?

-Mi nombre…- balbuceó la pequeña.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre…

La voz de la niña era muy débil, no se alcanzaba a escuchar nada.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡Grítalo si es necesario!

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, la niña finalmente exclamó:

-M… m… me… ¡Me llamo Lin!

¿Lin? ¿En serio? (pensó Toph) ¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! (Lin quiere decir bosque en Chino)

Siguieron caminando en silencio, sólo se oía el eco de la ciudad que empezaba a amanecer, y se sentía cada vez más cerca.

-Lin –Murmuró Toph, la niña volteó a verla sin decir nada. Toph siguió como hablando sola.

-Lin… Lin Beifong… Me gusta cómo suena.

Lin…

Lin…

Lin..

La voz de desvanecía mientras la Jefa Lin Beifong abría los ojos lentamente, y de sus labios brotaba un sonido y como saboreando cada letra, finalmente una frase se formó:

"Lin Beifong"… "Beifong"…  
Y por último.  
"Madre"

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y los abrió en seguida, como para asegurarse de que ya se encontraba despierta.

-Un sueño- Dijo. –Un recuerdo… -Se corrigió enseguida.

Tocó la cicatriz de su rostro y pasó sus dedos por los surcos que caracterizaban su mejilla, esbozo una sutil sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a enlistarse para comenzar su labor como jefa de policía de Republic City.


End file.
